


Feed Me Love, It’s Perfect and You Know It

by cherry_tae



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, stan loona, tomorrowxtogether, txt, txt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Soobin’s mad at Taehyun and it’s affecting his performance; Soobin has a talk with him to get to the bottom of the problem.





	Feed Me Love, It’s Perfect and You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> hehe there’s not enough txt smut out there so i decided to fill the void uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> \+ read until the end damnit +

It was after practice and the boys had ordered some food from a nearby restaurant. It arrived after, maybe, half an hour. A painful half an hour for Taehyun it was. Not only because he was hungry— the boys' gluttonous talk about how good the food was going to be didn't help that much; he'd never eaten from here, surprisingly. But also because of his leader's intense stares from across the room. Taehyun sits on a sofa in the room and Soobin on the floor panting with Kai and Yeonjun— Beomgyu went to the bathroom at this time.

Soobin was a good guy, of course. He was kind and polite and loves his members more than he could even explain. Today he seemed off, he was different today. Easily irritated, gave mean looks, rolled his eyes when asked a question, he did more scolding than usual today, too. But only with Taehyun…He treated the other boys like angels, even when they weren't acting like it. He started to wonder if he did something to upset him. He hasn't, right? He didn't have a clue what he could've done to piss Soobin off. He just knows Soobin's scary when he's mad and he wants it to stop...

\---

"Is the food here yet?" Beomgyu asks coming back into the practice room. There's a knock on the door as soon as he speaks.

"Yes~! I'm fucking hungry," Yeonjun says getting up to receive the food, " _Freaking_ , I mean I'm _freaking_ hungry. I forgot there were children here," he corrects himself winking at the two youngest, getting an exaggerated eye roll from Kai. He thanks the staff member who brought the food up and brings it to the hungry pack of wolves disgusted as young male idols.

There's food now, so you'd think Soobin's mood would've changed, but no. He barely touched his food. His bad mood was rubbing off on Tae and he only took small sips of his drink and Beomgyu's, too, when he wasn't looking. The other three were talking and laughing and playing with their food, making mustaches with their cold noodles— as they usually do, nothing new.

"Taehyun-ah," Soobin calls him, a bit more quiet so he could only be heard by him, "We need to talk," he tilts his head toward towards the door. He gets up and Tae follows.

They take a little walk in the hallway…No talking, though…

\----

Soobin pulls him by the arm into a room— he flips on the light switch and he can see it's the bathroom, one no one really uses, it's too far away from all the other rooms. Soobin pushes him against the bathroom door and locks it before attacking his neck. 

"Did you really think I was mad at you, Taehyun-ah?" he says chuckling.

His lips moved across Taehyun's smooth skin skillfully. He'll admit it's a bit weird, but he's just happy his boyfriend isn't mad at him. They haven't told the others yet but it's about three months already.

"A-A little bit, yeah…" Taehyun answers nervously, giggling as Soobin's hair tickled his face and neck when he pulled down the neck of his shirt to kiss his collarbones.

"I could never _really_ be mad at you, baby," 

Taehyun had his eyes closed, taking in the feeling, but could feel Soobin's hands running along his thighs and lower half. Soobin kissed him one last time and he could feel something poking at his upper thigh. He looked down with a smile, already knowing what it was. His pretty, thick cock was out and leaking precum so soon. 

"Ready?" Soobin asks. Taehyun nods and sinks to the floor, onto his knees in front of his boyfriend.

One good thing about this bathroom was that there was a wide full body mirror next to the door…

"Look," Soobin points to the mirror and Taehyun looks, too, "How cute…"

ohmygod, you all need to stream miroh. taehyun n soobin are miNOrs n should not be sexualized in any form of way like this, ohmygod im so disappointed like how could you do this?? thEy wOulD bE cOmPlEteY n utTteRLy DISGUSETED n UNcOmfrORTabLe iFf thHeY kNEw whAt sOmE oF peOPLe cLiam— ykw im bored mocking this person ANYWAYS!!!!! this was just joke bc im bored af n it's based off some sfd's chensung smut,, n e gays rmbr you're important n loved n to take good care of yourself n stay hydrated n take walks regularly to relax n stretch your legs okay? n if you don’t i’ll delete your finsta acc,, ye idk what to say now……………………………..stan loona n txt n stream cat n dog UWUU!!! ( ◠‿◠ )

Feel like I'm your cat, I'm your dog  
내 두 눈엔 너밖에 안 보여  
우리 사인 우연 아닌 묘연  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
친구들은 말해, get your manner  
절대 상상 못 하지, 내 애교  
틱틱대고 무관심한 행동  
내 까칠한 혀가 말하지, 내 태도  
oh my god, 이 마음은 뭘까 대체  
널 만나면 난 강아지가 되지  
지루한 이 집사 놀이 대신  
너와 놀고 싶어 프리스비, 산책까지 매일  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Feel like Cinderella 내가 변해 (hey)  
야옹이에서 turn into your own 진돗개 (hey)  
열두 시에 집에 들어가기 전엔  
네 주위를 지키지, 으르렁해  
개냥이, 맘에 들어 like it  
싸가지, 네 앞에선 많지  
영원히, 이런 나였으면 하지  
Let's play forever 무지개다리 건널 때까지  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  


Feel like I'm your cat, I'm your dog  
내 두 눈엔 너밖에 안 보여  
우리 사인 우연 아닌 묘연  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
친구들은 말해, get your manner  
절대 상상 못 하지, 내 애교  
틱틱대고 무관심한 행동  
내 까칠한 혀가 말하지, 내 태도  
oh my god, 이 마음은 뭘까 대체  
널 만나면 난 강아지가 되지  
지루한 이 집사 놀이 대신  
너와 놀고 싶어 프리스비, 산책까지 매일  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Feel like Cinderella 내가 변해 (hey)  
야옹이에서 turn into your own 진돗개 (hey)  
열두 시에 집에 들어가기 전엔  
네 주위를 지키지, 으르렁해  
개냥이, 맘에 들어 like it  
싸가지, 네 앞에선 많지  
영원히, 이런 나였으면 하지  
Let's play forever 무지개다리 건널 때까지  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  


Feel like I'm your cat, I'm your dog  
내 두 눈엔 너밖에 안 보여  
우리 사인 우연 아닌 묘연  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
친구들은 말해, get your manner  
절대 상상 못 하지, 내 애교  
틱틱대고 무관심한 행동  
내 까칠한 혀가 말하지, 내 태도  
oh my god, 이 마음은 뭘까 대체  
널 만나면 난 강아지가 되지  
지루한 이 집사 놀이 대신  
너와 놀고 싶어 프리스비, 산책까지 매일  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Feel like Cinderella 내가 변해 (hey)  
야옹이에서 turn into your own 진돗개 (hey)  
열두 시에 집에 들어가기 전엔  
네 주위를 지키지, 으르렁해  
개냥이, 맘에 들어 like it  
싸가지, 네 앞에선 많지  
영원히, 이런 나였으면 하지  
Let's play forever 무지개다리 건널 때까지  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  


Feel like I'm your cat, I'm your dog  
내 두 눈엔 너밖에 안 보여  
우리 사인 우연 아닌 묘연  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
친구들은 말해, get your manner  
절대 상상 못 하지, 내 애교  
틱틱대고 무관심한 행동  
내 까칠한 혀가 말하지, 내 태도  
oh my god, 이 마음은 뭘까 대체  
널 만나면 난 강아지가 되지  
지루한 이 집사 놀이 대신  
너와 놀고 싶어 프리스비, 산책까지 매일  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Feel like Cinderella 내가 변해 (hey)  
야옹이에서 turn into your own 진돗개 (hey)  
열두 시에 집에 들어가기 전엔  
네 주위를 지키지, 으르렁해  
개냥이, 맘에 들어 like it  
싸가지, 네 앞에선 많지  
영원히, 이런 나였으면 하지  
Let's play forever 무지개다리 건널 때까지  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  


Feel like I'm your cat, I'm your dog  
내 두 눈엔 너밖에 안 보여  
우리 사인 우연 아닌 묘연  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
친구들은 말해, get your manner  
절대 상상 못 하지, 내 애교  
틱틱대고 무관심한 행동  
내 까칠한 혀가 말하지, 내 태도  
oh my god, 이 마음은 뭘까 대체  
널 만나면 난 강아지가 되지  
지루한 이 집사 놀이 대신  
너와 놀고 싶어 프리스비, 산책까지 매일  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Feel like Cinderella 내가 변해 (hey)  
야옹이에서 turn into your own 진돗개 (hey)  
열두 시에 집에 들어가기 전엔  
네 주위를 지키지, 으르렁해  
개냥이, 맘에 들어 like it  
싸가지, 네 앞에선 많지  
영원히, 이런 나였으면 하지  
Let's play forever 무지개다리 건널 때까지  
Oh oh oh oh 내 흑백 세상 속 넌 빨갛고 파랗게 빛이 나  
Oh oh oh oh  
나는 너만 있으면 purr purr purr  
I don't wanna be just friends  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
24시간을 계속해서 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리  
Yes okay okay  
떨어지기 싫어 너와 can I be a pet  
Keep on grooming, keep 꾹꾹ing, 계속 네 옆에 (네 옆에)  
비워 내 자리 (비워 내 자리)  
그래 네 옆에 (네 옆에), 비워 내 자리 purr purr  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  
Let's play forever I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I just wanna be your dog  
Oh oh oh oh  


**Author's Note:**

> 19.05.04
> 
> i...yea idk, i got bored bUT!!! i would say if you want me to you could request for me to write abt txt (specifically smut i mean) too but idk how i feel abt writing abt them j u s t yet,, like ik 3/5?? 2/5?? are legal (soobin, yeonjun, n beomgyu right?) n i’ve had the thought of writing abt them but i don’t feel like getting attacked by anyone so i probably won’t do anything s o soon...idk,, ma y b e...i only did this out of boredom n to kinda mock that one person ehhh idk so ye uwu
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/priki_sungie)


End file.
